


Soft and Smooth

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Raising Hell, F/F, Hair Brushing, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, playing with hair, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: What Izzy loved more was the fiery red that immediately caught her eye the minute Clary was brought into the Institute. She had never seen hair so bright, so smooth, so perfectly touchable. She wanted to spend hours and hours running her fingers through it, brushing it with careful strokes, braiding it with her manicured fingers.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Soft and Smooth

Izzy loved her dark hair. She thought it stood out against her usually flawless skin and looked fantastic with her favorite bright lipsticks. She had read in one of the magazine’s she'd swiped from a mundane grocery store that there were very few looks that couldn’t be pulled off with dark hair and brown eyes, both of which she was graced with. It might have been one of the only things she would ever thank her mother for.

What Izzy loved more was the fiery red that immediately caught her eye the minute Clary was brought into the Institute. She had never seen hair so bright, so smooth, so perfectly touchable. She wanted to spend hours and hours running her fingers through it, brushing it with careful strokes, braiding it with her manicured fingers. 

And she decided from a young age that she would always go after what she wanted. So when Clary was comatose in the Institute’s infirmary, she brushed out the tangles that came from her first dalliance with a demon. She would deny it if anyone saw her fingers linger on the soft ends. When it was her turn to dress Clary up for a night at Pandemonium, Izzy jumped at the chance to play with Clary’s hair again. At the end of the night, when Clary followed Izzy into her bedroom, Izzy thought she had to take her chance. 

“You look wonderful in my clothes,” Izzy noted as she sat Clary down on the seat in front of her vanity. Clary smiled up at Izzy through the reflection, her face reddening almost as much as her hair. 

“I don’t look like… me,” Clary whispered, her fingers running over her chest and to the thin straps of her dress. Izzy clicked her tongue as she pulled Clary’s hair behind her shoulders and brushed it out slowly. She smoothed the strands down with the palm of her hand, biting her lip in concentration. 

“Of course you do, silly. You just look like a shadowhunting version of you,” Izzy explained as she put the brush down on the dresser. She rested her hands on Clary’s shoulder and leaned her head down to press their cheeks together. She noticed the heat in Clary’s cheeks and hoped that it was because of her touch. 

“I look like a you version of me,” Clary giggled. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and bit down on her lip nervously. Izzy pulled back, letting her nose take a silent sniff of her shampoo in Clary’s hair. It was almost enough to make her shiver. 

“Is that bad?” Izzy said, trying to mask her nervousness. Clary looked up at her with her perfectly green eyes and shook her head. 

“No, it’s not,” Clary said as she smiled softly up at Izzy. Izzy’s fingers twirled around the ends of her hair, trying to conjure up a reason for Clary to stay. “Can I look like a you version of me with something to sleep in?” Clary asked after a few minutes of silence. Izzy nodded and walked to her dresser, running her fingers along the night clothes folded neatly in the top drawer. They weren’t nearly as soft as Clary’s hair, she noted to herself. 

“What do you usually sleep in?” Izzy asked, looking over her shoulder. Clary shrugged as she kicked off her heels. She shrunk a few inches and Izzy realized that they were the same height when she didn’t have her six inch boots on. Clary walked over to her and Izzy felt her breath catch in her throat when her hand glided from the top of Izzy’s head to the ends of her curled strands. Clary leaned in beside her, threading her fingers through her hair and Izzy was sure she stopped breathing. 

“I’ll take whatever you have to offer,” Clary whispered, her breath grazing over Izzy’s shoulder, a hotness on Izzy’s chilled skin that was almost too much. Izzy heard the double entendre in her words, but chose not to mention it. She chose, though, to jump at the chance she was waiting for. 

“Want to stay the night?” She asked as she handed a tank top and shorts to Clary. “We can have a girls night, away from all the drama the boys usually bring.” It sounded like a friendly gesture one couldn’t refuse in her head and she hoped Clary saw it that way. Clary’s face blushed again and Izzy had never wanted to grab someone and kiss them more. She nodded and shuffled toward the bathroom, but before she entered, she turned back around. 

“Will you play with my hair more? I… I really like when you do that,” Clary said shyly. Izzy didn’t think she could smile wider as she nodded, more frantically than she intended. Another giggle sounded as Clary disappeared into the bathroom. Izzy sat down in front of the vanity and brushed through her own hair, all too aware that it wasn’t nearly as soft and smooth as Clary’s. But she didn’t care, because the rest of the night was spent with her fingers running through Clary’s hair with their faces matching its hue. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
